Skateboard Accident
by liley.lackson.lover
Summary: Its just a normal day at the skate park when everything goes wrong. Who gets hurt and what happened? Cant give too much away. So please R/R


**Disclaimer: dont own HM or any affiliates. i am writing this story with Boris Yeltsin so these are simply our thoughts. **

**Lilly's POV.**

Today was like any other day for me. Well at least I thought it was. I was at the skate park with my two best friends, Miley and Oliver. As usual Miley was sitting on one of the many benches while Oliver and myself were skateboarding. I giggled to myself as I looked over at her remembering the only time she had been on a skateboard. She wasn't even on for a minute before she fell off. Miley looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me as I giggled. I looked back at the halfpipe and watched Oliver finish his run. "Whoo that was amazing!" Oliver exclaimed as I laughed and gave him a high five. "Oliver that was pretty good. But I bet I can do better" I smirked as I put my helmet on and got ready to drop into the halfpipe. Miley was warning me to be careful.

I'd done tricks like this hundreds of times, what could go wrong?

Soon, I was ready. I dropped into the half pipe and went up the other side doing a 360 kickflip and cleanly landed it. I continued going back and forth landing different tricks. I decided that I wanted to try doing a handplant so when I got to the top of the halfpipe I put my hand down to lift my body. I grabbed my board with my other hand so I could easily land the trick. I held myself up for about 3 seconds before my arm gave out and I fell right on my head and passed out from the impact.

**Miley's POV.**

"Lilly!" I screamed. Oliver and I rushed over. She was unconscious.

I quickly dialed 9-1-1 and an ambulance got her to the closest hospital.

I wasn't told what had happened for what felt like hours. My hands were shaking as tears streamed down my cheeks. I was terrified. Oliver grabbed my hand as I paced in the waiting room. "Come on Miles. You should sit down and calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at Oliver. "Dont you dare tell me what to do Oliver. Lilly is my best friend. I would die if anything happened to her." I snapped at him, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know. You don't wanna stress yourself over it." He whispered in my hair.

I had to admit he had a point. I took a seat and some took some deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

The doctor appeared later.

The look on his face told me things weren't good. My heart almost stopped as he got closer. "Are you here for Lilly Truscott?" The doctor asked us. We both stood up and nodded. I grabbed Oliver's hand and he squeezed mine. "How is she doc?" Oliver asked as I leaned against him. "Well the good news is that she has no broken bones. But the bad news is she has a trumatic brain injury. She still hasn't woken up but we believe she has some severe memory loss." I gasped and the tears started to fall. " H..How w..will we know for sure?" I asked quietly. "You'll know when she wakes up."

"How long could that be?" Oliver asked as he held me close to him, with tears in his eyes

"Wish I knew" the doctor told us.

"When can we see her?" I asked him.

"I can take you there now." He told us and led us to her room. We walked in and I almost fell to the ground sobbing but Oliver held me up. I rushed over to Lilly and grabbed her hand. "Lils you gotta wake up." I pleaded and cried.

She finally woke up about an hour later.

The doctor examined her.

Something was different about her, I could tell.

Lilly looked around and looked and Oliver and me. "Where my mommy? Mommy?" She asked me then she pointed to Oliver. "Daddy?"

This was definitely not good.

The doctor explained. "She seems to believe she's 2 years old again."

I felt like crying. Oliver looked at Lilly then at me and shrugged. " what should we do doctor?" he asked the doctor.

"Take care of her until she returns to normal."

"How long could that be?"

"Several days at least."

**A/N: so this is the first story that i am writing with someone else. Thanks Boris Yeltsin for helping and co-writing this story. please review and let us know what you liked or didnt like. ~ .lover**


End file.
